ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Gagapedia:Music
Welcome to the Gagapedia portal for Gaga's music. The materials recorded before her first recording contract are under the "as Stefani Germanotta" section. The rest is the materials recorded using the nickname Lady Gaga. The discography of Lady Gaga consists of one studio album, one compilation album, three extended plays (EPs), nine singles (including one as a featured artist), five promotional singles, one video album and eleven music videos. As Stefani Germanotta Stefani Germanotta Band Words (Demo) Released: January 20, 2006 #"Something Crazy" #"Wish You Were Here" #"No Floods" #"Words" #"Red and Blue" Red and Blue (EP) Released: March 9, 2006 #"Something Crazy" #"Wish You Were Here" #"No Floods" #"Words" #"Red and Blue" As Lady Gaga Studio albums The Fame Released: August 19, 2008 #"Just Dance" (feat. Colby O'Donis) #"LoveGame" #"Paparazzi" #"Poker Face" #"I Like It Rough" #"Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" #"Starstruck" (feat. Flo Rida and Space Cowboy) #"Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" #"The Fame" #"Money Honey" #"Boys Boys Boys" #"Paper Gangsta" #"Brown Eyes" #"Summerboy" Bonus tracks #"Disco Heaven" #"Again Again" #"Retro, Dance, Freak" The Fame Monster Released: November 18, 2009 #"Bad Romance" #"Alejandro" #"Monster" #"Speechless" #"Dance in the Dark" #"Telephone" (feat. Beyoncé) #"So Happy I Could Die" #"Teeth" Born This Way Released in May 23, 2011 #"Marry the Night" #"Born This Way" #"Government Hooker" #"Judas" #"Americano" #"Hair" #"Scheiße" #"Bloody Mary" #"Black Jesus † Amen Fashion" (Expanded Bonus Track) #"Bad Kids" #"Fashion of His Love" (Expanded Bonus Track) #"Highway Unicorn (Road to Love)" #"Heavy Metal Lover" #"Electric Chapel" #"The Queen" (Expanded Bonus Track) #"Yoü and I" #"The Edge of Glory" Bonus tracks #"Born This Way" (Country Road Version) #"Judas" (DJ White Shadow Remix) #"Marry the Night" (Zedd Remix) #"Scheiße" (DJ White Shadow Mugler Remix) #"Fashion of His Love" (Fernando Garibay Remix) Extended Plays Released: February 24, 2009 #"Poker Face" (Piano & Voice Version) #"Just Dance" (Stripped Down Version) #"Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" (Electric Piano and Human Beat Box Version) Compilation Albums CA HM.png|link=HitMixes (EP)|(Compilation of remixes from Canada, EP - 2009) GagaremixesUK.png|link=The Remix (Compilation)|(Compilation of remixes, album - 2010) The Singles.jpg|link=The Singles (Compilation)|(Compilation of all the singles from Japan, box set - 2010) Non-album songs :→ List of songs registered but not released as of now (outtakes). *"Vanity" (Rhapsody 2008, LiveNation 2010) *"Christmas Tree" (featuring Space Cowboy, 2008) *"Fashion" (Confessions of a Shopaholic - Original Soundtrack, 2009) *"Born This Way" (Country Road Version, 2011) Other appearances ;The Portal in the Park (2007) by M. Casey and Grandmaster Melle Mel :"World Family Tree" (featuring Lady Gaga, 2006) :"The Fountain of Truth" (performed and arranged by Lady Gaga, 2006) ;The Block (2008) by The New Kids On The Block : "Big Girl Now" (feat. Lady Gaga) ;Attention Deficit (2009) by Wale : "Chillin" (feat. Lady Gaga) ;Unreleased (2009) by The Midway State : "Don't Give Up" (feat. Lady Gaga) ;I Am… Sasha Fierce — Deluxe Edition (2009) by Beyoncé : "Video Phone (Extended Remix)" (feat. Lady Gaga) ;Gnomeo & Juliet : "Hello Hello" (Feat. Lady Gaga, music by Elton John and Gaga, 2010) ;Luv U Sum - Single (2011) by CJ Holland : "Luv U Sum" (feat. Lady Gaga) Songwriting :These songs were written by Gaga with other writers (if noted). ;Lina Morgana :"Spin U Around" (unreleased, written with Rob Fusari, 2006-7) :"Wunderland" (unreleased, written with Rob Fusari and Nikki Gregoroff, 2006-7) ;Lelia Broussard :"Reasons" (unreleased, written with Lelia Broussard and Rob Fusari, 2006-7) ;Jim Jonsin recordings :These song were written for no artists in particular. :"Kaboom" (unreleased, written with Jim Johnson and Kalenna Harper, 2008) :"Freezer Burn" (unreleased, written with Jim Johnson and Kalenna Harper, 2008) :"Let Dem Hoes Fight" (unreleased demo, written with Jim Johnson and Kalenna Harper, 2008) ;The Block (2008) - The New Kids on the Block :"Full Service" (written with RedOne and Donald Wahlberg, 2008) ;Doll Domination (2008) - Pussycat Dolls :Demos written with DarkChild, names of the other tracks are unknown. :"SuperStar" (unreleased, written with DarkChild, 2008) ;Superficial - Heidi Montag :Unused demo given to Montag, who decided not to realease it on her album. Gaga then released it n 2009. :"Fashion" (outtake from the album, written with RedOne, 2008) ;Circus (2008) - Britney Spears :"Quicksand" (written with Fernando Garibay, 2008) :"Telephone" (unreleased, written with DarkChild, 2008) :Lady Gaga's version of "Telephone" was released on The Fame Monster, featuring Beyoncé. ;Outta Here - Esmée Denters :"007 On You" (unreleased, written with RedOne and Esmée Denters, 2008) ;The JAM's recordings :Written for a female R&B singer. :"Second Time Around" (written with The JAM - Michael James Mani, Jordan J. Omley, 2008) ;I Am… Sasha Fierce (2009 Re-Release) - Beyoncé :"Video Phone (Extended Remix)" (original written by, Beyoncé Knowles, Shondrae Crawford, and Sean Garrett; Gaga wrote her verses, 2009) ;Freshly Squeezed - Valeria :"Do Me Right" (outtake from the album, written with Valeria Andrews and Thomas J. Henriksen, 2009) :"Lola (California Weekend)" (written with Valeria Andrews and Thomas J. Henriksen, 2009) ;Prima Donna (2008) - Tami Chynn :Due to conflict between Chynn and her record label, she cancelled the album, and the songs remain unreleased. All songs written by Akon, RedOne, Claude Kelly, and Tami Chynn. :"Eyes On Me" (unreleased, 2008) :"Killa Love Song" (unreleased, 2008) :"Hypnotico (Silly Heartbreakers)" (unreleased, 2008) ;Attention: Deficit (2009) - Wale :"Chillin" (wrote her verses with Makeba Riddick, 2009) ;One World One Love (2009) - Michael Bolton :"Murder My Heart" (written with Michael Bolton and The JAM - Michael Mani & Jordan Omley, 2008) ;For Your Entertainment - Adam Lambert :"Fever" (new version of the unused demo from 2006, written with Rob Fusari, 2009) ;D.N.A. - Mario :"Weather Girl" (outtake from the album, written with Darkchild and Mario, 2008) ;Amazin' (2010) - Trina :"Let Dem Hoes Fight" (new vocals by Trina and Kalenna, written with Jim Johnson, Kalenna Harper, and Katrina Laverne Taylor, 2010) ;Luv U Sum - CJ Holland :"Luv U Sum" (Details unknown, 2010) ;Love? (2011) - Jennifer Lopez :"Invading My Mind" (written with RedOne, 2010) :"Hypnotico" (new version, written with Akon, Claude Kelly, RedOne, Tami Chynn, 2010} See also *List of songs officially released *List of the songs performed live *List of official remixes